Secrets on His Lips
by The Shojo Otaku Writer
Summary: -SEQUEL TO "Secrets in Her Eyes"- Maka must must uncover a horrifying truth concerning her mother. And who was the one keeping this secret, but her own father Still a SoulxMaka focus! But father is more involved in story .
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_Go and live your life while you still have it…"_

"Mama…" Maka mumbled in her sleep, before being startled awake by her alarm clock. She opened her eyes reluctantly, placing her hand on the source of the shrill sounding electronic device to shut it off. Turning over, she looked up at the familiar ceiling, already deep in thought.

"Mama…" Maka repeated, sighing heavily.

Something had been revealed to her that day, when she had fallen to the brink of death. It had been a while since then, and her life had more less returned to normal. She and Soul and both returned to school, and had been accepting new missions every chance they got to make up for the lost time. Everything was the same in both Shibusen and the DWMA. But something had still changed to Maka.

She hadn't told anyone what she had seen in the deep, dark shadows of Death's doorway. In fact, she tended to avoid the entire subject of her near fatal experience. This, however, aroused even more curiosity, mostly from her father, Spirit, and her weapon, Soul.

"…and because of this, witches prefer this kind of landscape for battle…" Stein droned on during the class lecture that day. Maka frowned, trying to concentrate on Stein's words as she scribbled notes here and there in her work-book.

"Maka!" Soul hissed in her ear a few seconds later. Maka flinched in surprise.

"What?" She snapped back as quietly as possible.

"Can I borrow your notes later?"

"Take your own notes, stupid…"

"Pleeaaassee?" Soul pouted.

"Ugh, ok fine, but this is the last time! I mean it!"

Soul grinned. She always said that, but never meant it. She always let him copy her notes, regardless of anything she may have said earlier that day about it.

Lunch-break came, and Maka began her way to the roof so she could eat alone. Soul didn't follow her as she left. Instead, he tagged along with Tsubaki and Black Star to the school grounds. Tsubaki raised her eyebrows in surprise when she realized Maka would not be joining them.

"What's Maka doing? Isn't she coming to eat with us?" She inquired. Soul shrugged as he unwrapped the rice-balls Maka had prepared for lunch that morning.

"She's been wanting some time to herself ever since she came back to school." Soul explained through a mouthful of food.

"Is that alright? Don't you think we should go keep her company?"

"Nah, she's fine. She just likes to think by herself sometimes."

"Really? About what?" Tsubaki pressed Soul for information. He looked up at the girl, swallowing the food in his mouth.

"I dunno. Never asked."

Tsubaki sighed, dissatisfied and slightly annoyed at the weapon's lack of concern for his partner.

Meanwhile, Maka sat leaning against the wall surrounding the edge of the rooftop, nibbling on a piece of fruit. As she ate, her mind wandered to her father, whom she had become suspicious of in the past few weeks of hiding a secret from her. A secret she knew she had a right to know of. Unfortunately, the girl hadn't got the chance to talk with the older Death-Scythe, having only just finished up the large amount of make-up work that had been presented to her on her first day back to school. She would confront him soon enough though. And she vowed she would learn the truth, no matter how painful it may be.

* * *

**tadaa! IM BACK, BABY! this is just a teaser chap. till school is out 4 me! (2 days!) I'm totally stoked about this fanfic cuz it has an actual plot that isn't all soul/maka drabble ^^ I hope u like it 2! (by the way, if u like Maka's dad, i suggest u dont read this. It makes him look like a totally bad guy...) I'm expecting this 2 be a little shorter than Secrets in Her Eyes. But, then again, i do tend 2 drag stuff out...so idk, we'll c. **

**Can't wait 2 continue this! plz review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

That evening, when Maka and Soul arrived at their apartment after class, Maka collected the mail from the dining room table, skimming through the junk and advertisement flyers, until she came across a postcard from South Africa. She turned the paper over in her hand to the back. A note, scribbled in black pen, read:

_Hello, Maka-chan, how've you been? I'm currently exploring the wildlife of Africa, and the weather is so terribly hot that I have a developed a real sun-burn from Hell. I miss you, darling._

_With love, _

_Your Mama._

Normally, Maka would smile at this. For years, she had been receiving these greetings from all over the world, and always from the same person. But this time, all she could do was clutch the card tightly in her hand, a feeling of slight panic and sadness filling her heart. Soul noticed a change in Maka's mood, and leaned over her shoulder to glimpse at what she was gripping between her fingers.

"From your mom?" Soul asked his meister, as she glanced over at him, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. She's in South Africa now. Cool, huh?" Maka replied.

"It'd be cooler if she would drop in every now and then to see how her own daughter's doing." Soul huffed, before biting his lip in annoyance of his big, obnoxious mouth. "Er…sorry."

"It's fine. I'm feeling kinda tired today, so I'm going to bed. 'Night." Maka shrugged, tucking her mother's note in her pocket, before retreating to her bedroom.

"What's with her?" Soul wondered aloud when Maka was out of earshot. "She's usually ecstatic when that woman drops her a line."

In Maka's room, the young girl reached for her cell phone and dialed a number she would usually tend to avoid entering at any cost. But at that moment, she was desperate enough to call. At that moment, she wanted to know, more than anything in the world, what her father was keeping from her.

"Maka?" Spirit Albarn's voice squealed cheerfully into the receiver. "What a pleasant surprise! You never call me! You should do this more often! I think at least once or twice a day! I love-!"

"Papa. I need to talk to you. When can we meet?" Maka muttered into the phone quietly, so Soul couldn't hear her.

"Uh, anytime I suppose…how about you meet me at that new restaurant in town tomorrow evening?" Her father suggested, his voice still shrill and excited in Maka's ear.

"Fine."

"I'm so excited! A date with my daughter! My day just got even better!"

Maka hung up, knowing her father would babble on pointlessly for hours on end. After changing into a large, worn out T-shirt, she then crawled under her sheets and fell into a restless sleep.

The next day was the beginning of summer break for the students at DWMA. Maka slept in late, dreading the time when she would have to leave to meet with her father. She lay sprawled out on her bed until noon, before Soul finally put his foot down and flung open her door.

"Hey, lazy! What, do you plan to stay in here forever? He snapped, his expression clearly annoyed. Maka protested by flinging her sheets over her head, holding the material in place as her partner attempted to pry the thin cover from her body.

"Get out…" She spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"If you're trying to avoid something, I'm pretty sure a sheet won't help you escape from it. The best thing to do is to face the problem head-on." Soul glared darkly at Maka's lumpy form, before leaving the room in a huff.

"Jerk…" Maka muttered. "Don't give advice about something you know nothing about…"

Nevertheless, Maka rolled out of bed and got dressed and ready for the day. She pulled on a pair of darkly colored jeans, her worn out sneakers, and a light green hoodie. She stretched her arms over head as she made her way to the living room, before flopping down on the couch with a book. Soul soon appeared from the neighboring kitchen, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Y'know, if you're just going to move from your bed to the couch, there wasn't much point in waking you up." Soul sighed, slouching down beside Maka on the couch.

"Do I always have to be doing something? Leave me alone so I can read in peace."

"But I'm booorreeddd…" Soul complained, lolling his head over the couch.

"Well go be bored somewhere else… Go see Black Star if you want to be entertained."

"He and Tsubaki are on a mission…"The two sat there in silence for a while, before Soul reached for the remote, turned the T.V. on and began flipping through the channels. Maka shut her book, unable to concentrate as she thought of the coming evening and what it may bring. Soul gave Maka a curious, conspicuous side-glance.

When Maka eventually left the apartment that evening, the streets were already lit, illuminated by the orange glow of lamps that lined the cobbled pavement. Once she had shuffled through the busy crowds of people bustling in and out of cafés and shops, she came to a stop outside the bistro she had agreed to meet Spirit at.

A waiter led Maka to a corner booth, where she relaxed into the cushioned seat and ordered a pot of tea. She checked her wristwatch, and narrowed her eyes. Late, as usual. Her father never made it a habit to be prompt, even when they made plans. Another twenty minutes passed her by before the Death-scythe practically collapsed across from her into the booth. He reeked of alcohol, and Maka could feel other customers glancing curiously over at their table when he greeted her in a rather loud, obnoxious voice.

"Papa, where have you been?" Maka asked, her voice cold in her own ears.

"Sorry…I got held up." Spirit slurred.

"You mean you lost track of time while you were out drinking in the cabaret." Maka shot at him. Spirit grinned, his face flushed from intoxication. "Were you with other women?"

When Spirit's silence dragged on long enough to confirm her suspicions, she shook her head and got to the point as to why she had called him out.

"I want to talk about Mama."

"Really, now? Any reason for that?" Spirit inquired his daughter.

"Does there have to be?"

"I suppose not…" Spirit shrugged, clumsily pouring a glass of tea for himself.

"Where is she?"

"No idea."

"I don't believe you." Maka snapped harshly, looking straight at the drunken man, who stared back blankly.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't know much. Don't forget that she doesn't talk to me like she talks to you in those letters."

Maka noticed how full the restaurant was becoming with customers, and she talked in a slightly louder voice.

"Papa, where is she?" Maka repeated the question, her tone becoming more impatient.

"Look, Maka, I know what you're trying to do. But trust me, you won't be able to find her, even if you searched every inch of this earth."

Maka became quiet until she could think of only one more question that made the most sense, and would verify her thoughts exactly.

"Who has been writing me those postcards?"

Spirit looked up at his head-strong daughter, as if suddenly fed up with something he had been holding in for far too long. Deliriously, he spoke a single-worded answer that caused his own voice to crack.

"Me."

* * *

**BAM! CHAPTER 1, BABY! lol well, i'm really enjoying this so far. its fun 2 write about stuff that hasn't actually been brought up in the manga yet. ^_^ i hope u all like it 2! i'll have more time 2 devote to this fanfiction becuz SUMMER BREAK IS HERE! WOO! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Maka abruptly stood up, swinging her arms across the table to grab her father from the collar of his dress-shirt, causing the tea pot and the pair of cups crashing to the floor. The restaurant's customers and workers stopped and stared at her as she shook Spirit violently.

"How long?" Maka shouted in his face.

"Maka, I-!" Spirit stammered, his expression thunderstruck.

"How long has she been dead! TELL ME!"

"T-Two years in June…" The man spoke hesitantly. Maka gave him such a piercing look that he couldn't look her in the eye, no matter how much he knew he should.

The whole restaurant, including Maka, was now hushed as she released her grip on her father, who sat back down, looking up at the distressed girl. She now wore an expression of such broken sadness and disbelief that he returned her look with a pitying gaze.

"Maka, I'm sorry, but-!" Spirit reached out his hand to Maka, but before he could touch her arm consolingly, she had reached him first, slapping him hard across the cheek. Tears now filling her olive-colored eyes, she murmured only a couple of words in an icy voice that touched her father to the very core.

"You scum…"

Back at the apartment, Soul abruptly dropped the plate he had been washing by the sink, and it smashed to pieces. But that wasn't what worried him. Somewhere, he knew his meister was in deep distress. Ignoring the shattered dish, he ran to his room and pulled on a jacket, grabbing the keys to his motorbike and heading to the door.

Fleeing from the scene of the shocked crowd in the restaurant and her drunken, hopeless father, was all that Maka wanted. She pushed through anyone that was in her way, running as far and fast as she could, away from the people and their baffled expression and questioning eyes. Away from everything.

Gasping for air, Maka eventually stopped under a street lamp in an empty, forgotten park and sat down on a solitary wooden bench. As she sat down, she noticed her hair was loose and hanging over her shoulder. Her ribbons must have fallen out at some point while she had been running. Closing her eyes, she emptied her mind of everything, and soon, fell asleep sitting upright, her head lolled to the side.

Soul had contacted Black Star, who had just returned from his mission with Tsubaki, and asked that he and they both come out to help him search of Maka. They agreed to inquire people on the streets if they had seen her that night, and promised to report any news they may gather of the young scythe-meister. But as time went by, rain began to come down heavily, and the streets began to empty of people. Still though, there was no sign of Maka

"Dammit, come on, Maka. Where are you?" Soul snarled under his breath, as he drove slowly across the pavement, making sure to check any and everywhere that Maka could be. Black Star called in, explaining that there was hardly another person in sight, and that they should just head back to the apartment to wait in case Maka tried to contact them, or returned. The weather made it difficult to search anyway, especially since they were practically drowning.

"Fine…" Soul muttered unwillingly, making a U-turn and pressing the "End Call" button on his cell phone.

He didn't want to go back home though. The idea was tortuous, particularly because he could feel his meister's anguished soul somewhere nearby. So instead of going back to the apartment, he urged his automobile to move even rapidly through the incredibly dense downpour.

Meanwhile, Maka awoke to the rain that was soaking through her clothes and had already drenched her hair. She stood, and began to walk unsteadily down the sidewalk bordering the empty road. Nothing made sense anymore.

What was she doing?

Where was she going?

As she thought these things over and over again, a light suddenly invaded her peripheral vision, and she turned her head slightly when the hum of an engine stopped beside her, and a deep, weary huff sounded above the echo of the seemingly enveloping rain. She halted when Soul jogged up to her, saturated from the rain, each of his steps squelching from the water in his sneakers.

"Maka…" Soul panted, his expression quite relieved at the sight of her. She stared at him, confused at his presence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice sounding eerie to her.

"What am I-? You're the one that called me here!" Soul groaned, glaring at his meister in impatience. "Come on, this isn't exactly the time and place to be discussing anything. Let's go back, huh?"

"I can't…" Maka mumbled, taking half a step back. Soul gave her a confused look as he advanced towards her.

"What are you talking about? You have to come back. What do you have to do out here?" Soul asked, letting out a nervous laugh. Maka didn't smile, and continued to stand her ground.

"Don't you get it! My reason for being here is GONE!" Maka suddenly yelled furiously, surprising Soul as she fell to her knees.

"Maka…hey…"

"Everything I was working for! It was all to impress her! To live up to her standards! I thought that-that maybe, if I were to become great, like her, that she would return for me! That was my dream! My reason for becoming a Scythe-meister! But now-now!" Maka choked on her tears, falling forward so her fist hit the damp cement over and over again. She gasped as she uttered, "Everything…was for nothing."

* * *

**dun-dun-DUUUN! lol so this fanfic is turning out 2 b quite deeply involved in Maka's background than I thought it would be. originally, i was just inspired 2 bring Maka's mom in2 the storyline a bit, but i just kept getting ideas...which is quite convenient for me. anyway, I hope u like this so far. I dunno if its 2 dramatic but i tried my best...^^"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The two, meister and weapon, remained beside each other as the rain continued to fall around them. Soul knelt before Maka so the two were leveled, and whispered to her.

"Everything for nothing?" Soul repeated her words. "So, you're saying that being my meister was worthless? You're saying that **I** was useless? Befriending Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd and everyone else, was of no value to you? Are you really suggesting that, Maka?"

"Soul. I don't know what to do anymore…" She spoke, her voice quiet and weak. "I-I don't think that I can be your meister anymore…"

Abruptly, Soul reached for Maka and clung to her as if holding on to something more dear than his own life. Maka strived earnestly to break free from his grip, but the attempt was in vain, and she eventually relaxed in his arms, defeated.

"You fool. Don't do this." Soul whispered, his voice, to Maka's bewilderment, was frightened and anxious. She swallowed, desperately searching for the strength to resist his pleading. Instead, whether it be from being in the rain for too long or the stress that suddenly seemed to pile upon her shoulders, she passed out in her weapon's arms.

When Maka next woke up, she was sitting up on the couch in her living room, a thick blanket wrapped tightly around her body and draped over her head. Beside her, Soul sat flipping through T.V. channels, just as they had done so earlier that day, when everything was different.

"Why did you bring me back? I thought I told you I can't be your meister anymore." Maka muttered in a cold, hard voice. Soul looked over at her, a calm expression in his crimson eyes.

"You've finally woken up, huh?" He replied, yawning widely. "Y'know, you should thank me. Since you were unconscious, I had to carry you here on my back and call Black Star to pick up my bike. Speaking of Black Star, you should apologize and thank him and Tsubaki. They were out all night with me, looking for you."

"They shouldn't have." Maka mumbled, glaring down at her almost constricting blanket. Soul shrugged.

"Well, they're your friends. Of course they wanted to help."

"Soul, I can't continue like this. I don't have a reason to stay-!" Maka began, but Soul cut her off before she could continue.

"A reason?" He shot her a disbelieving look, and stood up, looking down at his partner, who looked back defiantly. "You really have no idea, do you? Aren't I, your weapon, a reason? You promised, when we shook hands that day, that you would make me into the strongest Death-Scythe ever."

"I'm sorry…" Maka whispered, huddling her face against the blanket. "I can't keep that promise…"

They were silent for a while, until Soul shook his head, aggravated, and grabbed Maka by the shoulders.

"Do you understand why I put up with you every day? Why I stay by your side through thick and thin? Why I agreed to be your partner?" Maka shrugged, nonplussed. "It's because you came up to me with no expectations whatsoever. You approached me, and pulled me out of the solitary hole I had dug myself, and offered me friendship. You were genuine, and wanted nothing more than to be a scythe-meister. You had no idea who I was, and didn't care about my past in the least." He chuckled, "You were simple-minded but smart at the same time."

After a pause, Maka looked into his eyes, and laughed, "You truly are the voice of reason…"

"Maka, what did your father say to you?" Soul asked, deep confusion swimming in his eyes as he pulled away from her.

"Ah, Soul…" Maka threw her head back, the blanket sliding off, "My mother is dead. She's been dead for almost two years now. Those postcards…all those letters…they were all fake…My father pitied me, and sent them. He was such a coward he couldn't bring himself to tell me that the woman I looked up to had left the world."

Soul's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected news. Maka smiled weakly at the boy, before continuing, "There is nothing in this world that can make me forgive that man. It was bad enough that he messes with a million women at once, but to not even worry about the possibility of me finding out about something like this…It's almost ludicrous that he can live on so easily, with hardly a care in the world…"

"Maka…" Soul spoke, his face pale with concern. "How did you even figure something like this out?"

Once Maka had filled him in on the details she had skipped out on about her near death occurrence a couple of months ago, his eyes grew slightly resentful.

"Why didn't you tell me something so important? I thought we established back then that you could rely on me for anything." Soul snapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't sure if all of it was a hallucination or real…I wanted to find out for myself…"

"You mean you wanted to DO it by yourself…" Soul hissed grudgingly at Maka, who blushed slightly at his correct assumption.

"I suppose so…I'll work on that, I promise…"

"So you're not leaving then?" Soul asked, a toothy, victorious grin flashing across his face.

"Not this time, Soul." Maka smirked, causing a ripple of happiness to occur in Soul's heart. She unwrapped herself from the confines of the blanket and stood up, a slight smile of her own resting on her lips. "I'm going for a shower then right to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning…"

'Kay." Soul replied animatedly. Maka turned to leave, and just as she reached the end of the room, he turned back to her. "Oh, Maka?"

"Yeah?" She responded, her hand on the bathroom doorknob.

"I-I just wanted to say that-that…" Soul stammered, blushing in embarrassment as she stared at him questioningly.

"Wanted to say what?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, never mind. I just…hope everything works out for the best…" Soul waved his hand at her nonchalantly.

Maka nodded, "Thanks."

"_And that you're the only meister for me…" _Soul thought to himself, exasperated by his lack of guts and nerve.

* * *

**wow. 2 chapters in one day ^^ am i awesum or wat? lol i was quite inspired 2day, and just thought i'd finish this chapter as well. I was on a bit of a roll. anyway, i hope u enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Maka quickly became incredibly grateful that summer vacation had begun. Since that evening with her father, she had done everything possible to avoid him. She didn't accept his calls, ignored him when he was in the streets when she saw him with a woman on his arm, and refused obstinately to speak with him on any terms when he begged from the other side of her apartment door.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him for what he's done," Soul said one day after listening to Spirit's hysterics on a voice mail he had left Maka, "but shouldn't you at least hear him out? At least after that he won't visit and call so often, y'know?"

"He can cry and plead all he wants, but that won't change the despicable things he's done." Maka snapped, standing up from the dining table.

Soul didn't reply, but merely nodded his head before Maka turned on her heel to her bedroom. It had already been two weeks since the incident, and she had remained adamant in her decision to turn the other way when whenever her father became a topic of conversation, or happened to appear in her line of vision (normally with a woman, or two, on his arm).

Time passed, and the summer had reached ridiculously high temperatures. Less and less people went out to town on a daily basis, sheltering themselves in their air-conditioned homes. Maka seemed to have shut herself up in her bedroom for ridiculously long hours of the day, or if she wasn't in her room, she was in the living room, sprawled across the couch, lying as still as the dead. Soul had been cooking all the meals since "the incident" with her father, out of pure worry for her health. If there was no ready-made food shoved in front of her face, she would continue to laze around the house, apparently not concerned whether she starved or not.

One particularly hot night, Soul got up to pour himself a glass of ice-water. He stopped, however, when he spotted Maka standing by the only apartment window that could see outside. However, there wasn't much to see from the window, since it was pitch black beyond the glass.

"Hey, Maka. What're you doing, huh?" Soul poked her back so she noticed him.

"Nothing…" She sighed, pulling the curtain across the window, before turning to face Soul.

"Ok…well what are you doing up?"

"It's just…hot." Maka mumbled, shuffling over to the couch and seating herself on the cushion's edge.

"Can't argue with you there." Soul agreed. "You want some water?"

"Um…Soul?" Maka disregarded the question, "Will you stay with me?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Soul suddenly stammered, a sudden blush creeping over his thunderstruck face.

"You know what I mean! It's embarrassing enough that I have to ask you, so can't you just say "ok" and go along with it?"

"I-I don't know where this is c-coming from! I-In any case, don't you think we should talk about this? I mean, first of all, y-your dad would KILL me if we d-decided to-!"

"But Papa won't mind. You just have to be there for me. You don't have to do anything." Maka pleaded.

"Have you seriously lost it? We can't! We-we haven't even been like "that" yet! Where do you get off asking me something like that! It's way too soon!"

"Look, you just have to sit there quietly! It's not a big deal! Please, Soul! I can't ask anyone else. You're the only one!" Maka crossed her arms, clearly upset at his stubbornness.

The cup in Soul's hand slipped from his now sweaty grip, smashing to the ground. Maka sighed.

"Great. That's the second cup you've broken, Soul…"

"What? I-It's your fault! Bringing up subjects like this…"

"Subjects like what? I'm just asking you to come with me to see my father…Isn't that what you wanted in the first place? Why are you being so difficult?" Maka raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Soul was quiet as his entire face turned a bright red. Maka sighed, before getting up, as if fed-up.

"Never mind then…" She muttered, turning back to her bedroom.

"W-Wait, Maka!" Soul stuttered, "I-I'll go, I'll go. I was just…surprised for a second there…"

Maka smiled in a relieved way, before stepping back to her weapon to briefly squeeze his wrist in gratitude. Soul hoped she didn't notice how much he was perspiring from a conversation he had misunderstood from start to finish.

"Man…" Soul ran his hand through his mop of white hair once Maka was out of earshot. "I can't believe that I thought she was coming on to me… There's no way that would ever happen…She's way too…well, she's Maka."

As Soul cleaned up the wasted glassware, feeling disgruntled and humiliated, he wondered to himself if it was possible for Maka to like him in that way, and if he would ever STOP thinking of her in that way.

"_I wonder how badly Spirit would like to kill me if I told him I had a little crush on his precious daughter…_" Soul thought, chuckling softly to himself.

* * *

**Let me just say, that I had an incredibly fun time writing this chapter. i was totally LOLing while writing it. I have a vivid imagination, so i just kind of imagined this chapter in my head and thought it was utterly hilarious. **

**CONFESSION: after writing that line "It's just...hot" i seriously wanted to write sum out-of-the-blue lemon scene. The idea made me laff cuz it was so corny and ridiculous.**

**Anyway, i hope u enjoyed this chapter. Its a product of my procrastination at getting to the climax...(i honestly am a bit blank as 2 how 2 end it, but ill figure sumthing out).  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"So…are we going to stand out here all day, or…?" Soul prodded Maka impatiently as the two stood outside Spirit's apartment the next afternoon. Maka swallowed hard, then took half a step forward to knock hard on the door. A few seconds later, Mr. Albarn appeared at the door, his eyes red from obvious crying marathons. Soul rolled his eyes. _How pathetic…_

"M-Maka?" Spirit sniffed, a shadow of happiness appearing in his expression. Maka extinguished this emotion from his face with a cold, hard glare.

"Papa, I want to talk with you." Maka spoke calmly. Her father side-stepped so she may enter, but she shook her head. "We'll talk out here."

"Oh…alright." He muttered, knowing that his own daughter did not feel comfortable entering his home.

"That day you couldn't answer any of my questions. You were too drunk." Maka began, looking straight into the Death-Scythe's eyes. He shifted his own gaze shamefully to the ground. "Now that you're sober, tell me everything about Mama's death."

"She took on a mission in Europe…" Spirit told her after a moment of thought, "This mission was a special case. All the meisters that had been sent in to chick it out never returned. She didn't either. However, her body was found, along with the witch's she had been hunting down. Although it cost her life, she was able to complete her mission. Y'know…" Spirit smirked, "that just seems so like her…When we were partners, she would always-!"

"I'm not here to listen to your stories of the past, Papa." Maka snapped suddenly. "Continue telling me of what happened after that."

"Right…" Spirit mumbled, "Well, after your mother passed away, I was told by Lord Death that you should be informed. But…" He bit down on his lip, "I begged him to allow you some time to believe she was still out there in this world…"

"Why?"

"Because she's your inspiration, isn't she?" Spirit said, a grin passing over his lips. Maka stood.

"That's all I wanted to know." Maka turned her back to Spirit, who nodded meekly. "Papa. I understand now…why you never were there for me like a father should be."

"Hey, Maka, what are you talking about-?" Soul broke in.

"All this time," Maka continued, "you wanted to make up for everything you were keeping from me every day for two years. It wasn't love that drove you to lie. It was guilt. You broke Mama's heart, and mine with your cheating, and the fact that she was taken from the world would only make you look worse in my eyes." She walked back to her father, and gave a small, sad smile, "You thought I would blame you."

"Maka…please…" Spirit whispered, his eyes brimming with new tears.

"Spirit," Maka used his first name, "I'm going to free you of the burden of a child you never truly wanted." She held him around the middle, hugging him tightly, one last time. "You don't have to be my father anymore." She pulled away, "I'll be ok."

The Death-Scythe dropped to his knees, disgraced and disgusted with himself. He leaned forward, nose on the ground in the most sincerest form of apology there was.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Spirit sputtered over and over. He continued to sob on the ground until his daughter and her bewildered partner had long left the scene,

"Spirit, darling, what's wrong? Who was at the door?" A light, musical voice called from inside. A woman Spirit had met the night before, appeared at the door, her hair tousled and messy. Wrapped in a blanket, she looked down at the dishonored man, confused at his behavior.

"N-Nothing…nothing…" Spirit wiped at his face, before standing up and putting his arm around the woman, who blushed.

"Are you sure?" She placed a dainty, alluring hand on the man's chest. He nodded, leading the woman back to his bedroom….

It was as if she was a balloon that had just burst. As soon as Soul and Maka had crossed the threshold of their apartment and had shut the door behind them, she had burst into torrential tears that flooded furiously down her face. She dropped to the floor, leaning against the door and sobbing hysterically into her hands. Soul tried comforting the distressed girl, but she was completely inconsolable. Instead, he sat beside her, holding her hand, until she fall to the side, her head now resting on his shoulder. Soul sighed heavily.

"_The things I do for this girl…" _ Soul thought silently, before maneuvering her into his arms so he could pick her up and move her to the couch.

As he watched her sleep however, Soul began delving deeply into thought. He had always thought that Spirit loved Maka dearly. He had been envious of the bond, for his father hadn't been the least bit caring or compassionate towards him.

To find Maka's father to be so low and weak, was crushing.

Incomprehensible

Impossible.

Horrible.

To wound such a strong person like Maka, one had to go incredibly far. Spirit had indeed gone the distance to accomplish this. But even so, Maka was the one to end her father's foolish charade of lies.

Soul brushed the hair from Maka's tearstained face, and smiled, leaning forward to touch nose and nose together. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

She certainly was something special.

* * *

**wow. well that was quite a deep chapter. it was kind of hard 2 write at sum points, but i did it! ^^ i kno sum of u mite be "grr y did u make Spirit like that?" but i just think he's kind of a despicable, 2-faced guy. dont get me started on that though lol. anyway, i luv the end bit with soul and maka. i was fighting with myself cuz i didn't want him 2 just kiss her (its 2 cheezzyyyy!) and i don't want my fanfix 2 just look like everyone elses.**

**ITS NOT THE END YET! maybe...2 more chapters? not sure. but we'll c how it turns out! i hope u liked it so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The days after that were humid and monotonous. Maka was back to her normal self, as far as Soul could see, and was in the midst of completing the summer reading homework. Spirit hadn't contacted them since the day Maka had cut all ties she had to him, and it was more or less, pretty quiet.

"Let's go out." Soul said to Maka on a particularly scorching day. She looked up from the book she had been reading thoroughly all that morning, and frowned distastefully.

"Where?"

"I dunno, let's just go. I'm tired of sitting around here all day, aren't you?"

"Not really, but…" Maka began, but Soul had grabbed her by the wrist and was already dragging her to the door, "H-Hey, wait! Soul! I'm not ready!" She yanked away from him, and half-ran to her room, shutting her door behind her.

Maka eventually reemerged in the living room, wearing a light pink summer dress and a pair of converse. Her hair was loose, waving softly around her shoulders. Soul tried not to change his vacant expression that was set on his face. Instead, he grabbed her jacket and thrust it at Maka, who caught it smoothly.

"Let's go." Soul shrugged on his leather jacket, and they headed to his motorbike.

The two drove through the unpopulated streets, and Soul soon stopped in front of a quaint-looking ice-cream shop. He parked the bike, and stepped off, then helped Maka down. Maka eyed him skeptically.

"What?" Soul asked as he set her on the ground like a small child.

"This is where you wanted to go?" Maka raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "You don't even like sweet stuff like this."

"You do though, right? I just want some iced tea. This was the closest place, that's all. Don't complain so much and lets go in…" Soul shrugged off his jacket and hung it over his arm.

"Hmph…I wasn't complaining…" Maka grumbled as they walked inside and sat at a corner table.

"So what are you going to get?" Soul asked after staring at Maka's contemplative face for a few minutes. She looked up, a decided look in her eyes.

"Strawberry sundae!" Maka grinned, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Soul hid his reddened face behind his menu.

A few minutes later, Maka was dipping a plastic spoon into the cup of bright pink fluffy ice-cream a look of carefree content in her eyes. Soul rolled his eyes at her as he sipped his tea through a straw.

"Y'know…" He spoke, "if you hadn't been sick from that witch's curse, we could be making major progress in turning me into a Death-Scythe right now…"

"Eh?" Maka looked up from her frozen treat in surprise.

"By the time you had returned to school, all the missions that were available during the summer were booked, thus, here we are. Sitting in an ice-cream shop." Soul huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry…" Maka mumbled, pushing her sundae around the cup with her utensil. Soul suddenly got the impression she had thought about this as well, and he regretted bringing it up.

"Er, well it can't be helped. I guess it could have happened to anyone…" Soul crossed his arms behind his head, rocking on the back legs of the chair.

"Yeah…" Maka agreed. She glanced at her partner when he wasn't looking, and smiled.

"But then again, you haven't properly thanked me for all the stuff I had to do when you were sick. I was totally like a mother to you." Soul continued. She laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, please…you? I dunno, Soul. I distinctly remember Tsubaki being around frequently to help you out." Maka smirked.

"Hey! Listen up! Who was the one sleeping in my bed half the time, huh?" Soul pointed at Maka accusingly. She gave him a mocking look.

"Ah, but who was the one TELLING me to stay in your bed?" She shot back at him.

"Man, you are so ungrateful…" Soul leaned back in his balanced chair.

"Say…" Maka said after an awkward pause, "You really want me to thank you?"

"It would be nice for a change." Soul answered directly.

"Ok then. But you have to close your eyes." She instructed him. Soul gave her a nonplussed look, but then shut his eyes hesitantly.

Without another word, Maka leaned forward across the table, reaching for Soul, then carefully meshed her soft lips to his. His eyes opened immediately, clearly shocked by the abrupt, affectionate gesture. She pulled away before he could, an inch apart from each other, and she smiled gently at him.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me until now, Soul."

Soul gaped at his partner, his mouth falling open in response. She sat back down in her chair, now watching Soul curiously. It wasn't long before his chair that had been poised on its back two legs became unsteady, and he toppled off his seat to the tiled floor, which seemed to knock him back to his senses enough so he could close his mouth and give Maka a probing look as she laughed heartily at his out-of-character accident.

"_This girl is…" _Soul thought that night, before dropping off to sleep on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

**hello again. well this was...i guess the falling actions. so im wrapping this story up. ill have one more chapter up soon. and then ill start that Hitsuhina oneshot (long overdue lol) and begin finishing the ones that have been sitting there on HIATUS for like...ever. if there are any fanfic couple requests, ill do my best to write something ^^ but if u ask me 2 do a couple im against...i probably wont do it loll (ex: NaruSaku). anyway, i hope u like this chapter! i luv u all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

"Hey, Maka, let's go, huh? Are you going to be in there for five minutes or an eternity?" Soul banged his fist on the bathroom door on the morning of the new term at DWMA. Maka sighed from inside the locked room, brushing her hair out until it shone, then pinned it up into two pigtails.

She had long adjusted to the new changes in her life. Spirit had ceased all contact with his daughter, and it seemed that this was a solution they both seemed to agree on without needing to talk about it. Occasionally, Maka would catch herself rummaging through the mail, looking for a post-card from some different part of the world. She knew this habit too, would pass eventually.

Soul had stayed by Maka's side through everything that had happened, but they never brought once up what had happened in the ice-cream shop. Soul began to wonder if she had forgotten about it all together, and that he was the only one worrying about it. Although she had caught him off guard when she kissed him, he had learned something in those few seconds of interaction.

He was in love with her, and wanted to have a special place in her heart, like she did in his.

"Hold on a second." Soul grabbed her by the wrist when she finally exited the bathroom, announcing she ready to go.

"What? You're the one that was in such a hurry. And we will be late if we stick around here much longer." Maka checked her wristwatch.

"I have a bone to pick with you. Remember the day when I took you to that ice-cream place?" Soul got straight to the point. Maka crossed her arms, as if ready for an argument.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What was that-that "thank you" about? Surely you don't say "thank you" like that to everyone?" Soul swallowed nervously, thinking back to the way he felt when she kissed him so suddenly.

"Soul, I thought the answer to that was kind of…obvious." Maka frowned at him.

"Well…"

"Well when a girl kisses a boy, what do you think it means?"

"Well…I'm not really a GUY to you, am I? I'm your partner…your weapon."

"Has anyone ever told you you're really close-minded?" Maka moved her hands to her hips.

"You're the one who doesn't trust men. Of course I didn't think you saw me as a male. You said so yourself that you were afraid of them." Soul glowered at her.

"I'm not afraid! Haven't you ever considered that I may have changed since then?" Maka snapped.

"But, I-!" Soul protested.

"I mean, even though I did say that at one point in my life, I kissed you. And if you're as cool as you say you are, you should have understood what I meant when I did that."

"Look it's not my fault that you're the first person to kiss me, or the first person I liked! So forgive me for not being as experienced as you assumed I was!"

Soul's face immediately became an embarrassing bright red color that was incredibly noticeable to anyone's eyes. Maka bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Y-You…really know how to make me look like a fool…" Soul spoke in a hushed voice as she stepped toward him, sliding her hand in his.

"Soul, do you know what it means when a girl kisses a guy?" Maka repeated her question.

Soul smiled a toothy grin, leaning down so that they were so close together that their breathing could be felt on both their faces.

"You're special to me." He answered, before closing the small distance between them.

* * *

**done. DONE. dONe. WOOOHOOO! HELLZ YA! lolll well, thats it! ^_^ this has been pretty awesum. i liked writing this becuz i actually finished it. i hope u all like it 2. guess wat? im writing ANOTHER maka/soul fanfic. i am going on a bit of a fangirl frenzy 4 this couple. especially since the new manga chapter that left me going O.O at the page.**

**the next one will be A LOT more action, not so much family or sickness issues. but there will be SoMa luv! promise! ^^ hope u look 4ward 2 it. next on my list tho is to do the Hitsuhina oneshot. **

**thx so much 4 ur support so far! im so happy u guys liked this story! it made me so happy 2 read ur comments!  
**


End file.
